Change
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: He was sick of the innocent, childish, girly looking Moyashi topping him. Kanda wanted to be Seme for once.   WARING: Contains Yaoi  BoyxBoy , Kanda x Allen and Slight Allen x Kanda


Story Name: Change

Author: diap-chan1313

Couple: Kanda x Allen, slight Allen x Kanda

Raiting: M

Genres: Romance

o~o~o

Allen lent over and placed a chase kiss on Kanda's lips before shifting slightly so he was able to enter Kanda's well streched hole. Though they have had sex so many times, and

preparation was not necessary, Allen still like to strech Kanda before they do it. He just liked the sight of Kanda wriggling while his finger where knuckle-deep inside this ass.

Allen took his time in enteing the Japanese man, not wanting to hurt him. Yet. Once fully sheathed inside the hot heat, he waited, though he really wanted to move.

"Move, please," Kanda begged. Allen smirked. He pulled out until only the tip of left in, then he slammed back into Kanda, hittings his prostate dead on. "Nagh, more!"

Another thing Allen liked about sex with Kanda, he always begged for more, or to go faster, sometimes even harder, though the bed was just about to brake though the wall and into Lenalee's room.

"Kanda," Allen groned as Kanda clawed at the white haired exorcists back. Allen pulled out completely and turned Kanda over so he face was pushed against the bed, while his ass was

up in the air. Though Allen was hard and need release, he needed to punish Kanda for marring his perfect, plain white back.

Kanda knew he has something coming for him, The Belt. Now, The Belt is just a normal leather belt used during their sex when Kanda does something other then moans like a

whore and jacks himself off. Though the older man would never admit it, he liked The Belt. Lavi, the only one who knows about their relationship, thinks they have some S&M thing

going on. Kanda was brought from his dream-land when a loud CRACK! hit his backside. "Ohhh!" he cried as pain ripped though him, then went to pool at his erection. Then the belt

came across his backside again. Two red marks, one on each cheek, shone a bright red on the Japanese man's plae, white skin.

All in one swift motion Kanda had Allen tired to the belt with the belt. The other man has had this plan of awhile. He was sick of the innocent, childish, girly looking Moyashi topping him.

All though this relationship Allen was been the Seme, when he was totaly Uke. "Kanda! Let me go!" Allen commanded. The birt begun to thrust about, trying to untie himself from the

bonds of the belt. Allen huffed once he realized escaping was useless. While Allen was having his little war with the leather, Kanda thought of he should prepare Allen or not. He

thought he will be nice and strech him, only because it hurts like shit when you don't.

He held there fingers in front of Allen face, wanting them to be sucked. Allen remembers this from the first couple of time they have done it. Allen took the fingers into

his mouth, one by one, sucking at them like the would with Kanda's cock like he would during foreplay. Kanda chould of came then and there will the sight before him.

"Moyashi, thats enough," Kanda whisper and pulled the last finger from the other's mouth. Allen was shock that Kanda had called him 'Moyashi', Kanda always called him Aren*. He was

removed from his shock when a spit-slick finger probed his asshole. The single digted thursted back and fore a few time before a second then a third joned it. Allen was him so

much pain, he didn't know how Kanda could like it so much.'Maybe Lavi right, maybe we do have an S&M relationship', Allen thought. Kanda's fingers moved in all sorts of motions,

looking for Allen prostate. "Oh, God again!" Allen cried as the fingers brushed against that magic spot.

"No, need for title, Aren*," Kanda smirked and removed the fingers. Allen made a soft wimper at the lost. "No need to worry, something much bigger is coming."

Kanda slicked his member with more slavia, this time his own. He slowly eased himself into Allen, inch, by inch. Allen's heat with tight and Kanda needed to move now. How could the

brit stay still so he could get used to being filled, the pain of waiting is awful. A while later Allen rolled him hips, wanting Kanda to move. The Japanese youth wanted to pound Allen

into the matress but he knew he had to go slow until Allen was used to that. 'Why does a Uke have to get used to so many thing?' Kanda thought. The pace they set was slow and gentle.

"Faster, Yu, please, faster," Allen moaned. Kanda loved it when Allen called him 'Yu', it turned him on. Kanda picked up speed and went a whole lot deeper.

"Yes, Yu, God," Allen moaned.

"So tight," Kanda grutted. It was true, Kanda always thought the Uke would be much lose after being fingered, just not. Allen's fingers grabbed the leather belt, he need something to

hold. Kanda saw this and undone the belt. Allen instedly wrapped his arms around Kanda neck. "Mmm," he moaned. Kanda leaned in for a kiss, which Allen returned with the same

hard force. The kiss was opened mouthed and the tounge battle in a war, Kanda won, he always did. Something begun to coil in the pit of Allen stomach. He was about to come.

"Kanda, I'm gonna," he tried. The Japanese Youth knew what the brit ment and bit down on Allen earlobe while giving Allen's cock a few good tuggs before the sliver haried boy came

with a loud moan. The sudden tightness around Kanda's memeber brought him over the edge and he came deep within Allen. Kanda pulled out and lied beside his Moyashi. Once their

brething became normal, Allen asked, "How long have you planed that?"

"Since our third time. You didn't fit the role of Seme," Kanda explaned. Allen just nodded and yarned.

"Good night, Yu," Allen smiled. "I love you."

"Me too, now sleep," Kanda said. Not long after both male's fell into a dream-less sleep.

o~o~o

**A/N: THIS IS MY SECOND LEMON. IT WAS WAY BETTER THEN MY FIRST~! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOED IT =)**

*** AREN IS HOW IT WOULD SOUND IF A JAPENSE PERSON TRIED TO SAY ALLEN.**


End file.
